Game Plan
by willynilly23
Summary: Post 4X14, it is a long flight to Hong Kong.
1. Chapter 1

Game Plan

Note: This picks up right where 4X14 left us and follows into the preview for 4X15.

"OK, so this is the plan," Calder started right in despite the obvious tension on the plane.

"We are about to take off on what is going to be a very long flight, we are all tired and have all been working at counter purposes to one another for a few days. We need to eat, rest and get our shit together. In that order," he leaned back and steepled his fingers together as the jet's engines revved to life.

Annie buckled her seat belt and watched Auggie maneuver out of his jacket and do the same.

"Are you OK? Physically?" Calder asked Annie as she rubbed at her forehead.

"Yeah, it's just a headache. Food will help," she smiled at him.

"Joan said you were pretty banged up in the accident…"

"Accident, what accident?" Auggie perked up.

"It was nothing, just a minor car accident with Nelson, he was trying to disarm me," she blew it off.

"You lost consciousness and Joan said blood, look at me," Calder tugged her chin in his direction and looked at her pupils.

"I am fine," she assured both men and nodded away from Calder.

"Let us know if you are not, we don't want you passing out at 40,000 feet," Calder left it at that, but Annie could see Auggie was going to revisit the subject later.

"It seems despite our crossed efforts we all have basically the same intel on Henry and his money, even Joan got it although I have no idea who tipped her off," Auggie puzzled.

"Rossabi," Calder clarified.

Annie grinned, "I knew he liked me."

"I think he likes Joan, and really hates Henry, but you go on believing what you want," Calder chuckled.

The plane began to taxi and the Captain informed them of their imminent take off. All three were quiet as the plane picked up speed and lifted gently off the ground. The rain and cloud cover led to a bumpy ascent but once they cleared 10,000 feet things smoothed out and the pilot told them they could move freely.

"I'm going to investigate the dinner options," Calder stood and left the brooding pair alone.

"Are you really OK?" Auggie asked quietly.

"Yes, it's just a headache, it will pass with food and ibuprofen and half a bottle of wine and some sleep," she listed off her needs.

Auggie just nodded.

"Barber's eating healthy now," he tried filling the silence with idle chatter.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Annie scoffed.

"It isn't pretty," Auggie grimaced and reached for the window, his long fingers trailing over the cool glass.

Calder returned wearing an apron and pushing a cart.

"Nice look Michaels, if this CIA thing doesn't work out I am sure you can get a job at one of DC's finer eating establishments," Annie smiled and sat up straighter at the smell of food.

"With the trajectory my life has been on since meeting you Walker, I will take busboy any day," he snarked back.

"What's for dinner? All I've had today is some lukewarm kale juice," Auggie broke in.

"Chicken or salmon?" Calder offered.

Annie took the chicken and Auggie the salmon and Calder uncrimped the foil trays and removed the tops. Annie grabbed some silverware and napkins from the cart and hastily set the small table they were sharing, she looked over at Auggie at just the right second.

"Hold on," she said softly and grabbed his hand.

She re-crimped the foil edge in place, smoothing down the sharp edges.

"That would have hurt," she released his hand guiding it down to the edge of the tray so he could finish his survey of the container.

"Thanks," he smiled softly.

"Silverware at your 9," she said and shot Calder a look as he observed the pair.

***555***

"Any chocolate in that kitchen?" Annie asked as she wiped the remaining sauce in her dish up with some bread.

"A few different kinds," Calder confirmed and went to stand.

"I'll get it," she offered.

"You're going to share it, right?" Auggie said with fear.

"Maybe," she shrugged and headed to the back of the plane.

"She's not as mad at you as she maybe should be," Calder commented as he sipped his wine.

"Excuse me?" Auggie furrowed his brow.

"I admit, your relationship is complex, but sleeping with Helen really threw a wrench into things…"

"How do you…? Never mind, I don't even want to know. It is really none of your business," Auggie just sighed and turned towards the window.

"I'm not sure how many times I have to tell you two that your relationship is my business if it keeps getting in the way of my business, which it has since you stepped foot in Columbia earlier this year. I could not care less about your happy ever after, I just want to know that the three of us can work together when this plane lands."

"We'll be fine," Annie answered as she carried several different chocolate items to the table.

Calder looked dubious while Auggie seemed to look hopeful.

"Dark chocolate with almonds," she slid a foil wrapped bar towards Auggie, his fingers brushed it and curled around the edge.

"Thank you," he smiled at her again and she returned it with one of her own.

Annie laid out the rest of the offerings and was glad when Calder went for the brownie and left the milk chocolate and toffee bar for her. She figured she didn't really deserve first pick.

Auggie was the first to yawn.

"OK, bedtime. There are two cabins in back. I am taking one, I assume we will give the lady the other. You two can determine if you are sharing the bed or if Auggie is sleeping out here. Good night," Calder stood and left them alone again.

"Good night," Annie and Auggie replied in unison.

Neither of them moved. Annie took advantage of her ability to look at Auggie without him noticing and surveyed his appearance. He looked exhausted, too skinny, older than she left him. He scrubbed a hand over his face and stretched his legs in front of him.

"Come on," she stood and reached out and brushed her hand against his arm.

"Huh?" he looked confused.

"You're exhausted Auggie, come to bed," her voice left no room for question.

He stood and let her guide him to the back of the plane. One of the cabin doors was shut and Annie rightly assumed that was Calder's. The bathroom door stood open between the 2 cabin doors.

"Bathroom is right in front of you, our room is to the left," she told him quietly and placed his hand on the bathroom doorframe.

They passed in the doorway as Auggie returned from the bathroom and Annie moved towards it, she hated how easily her body reacted to him, but she couldn't control the drop in her stomach as they brushed by each other, Auggie reaching out to her to orient himself.

"Be right back," she whispered shakily.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Game Plan Part 2

Auggie had hardly moved when Annie returned a few minutes later, her face washed and teeth brushed. He was just inside the door holding his bag in his hands in front of him like a chastised schoolboy.

Annie shook out her clothes and laid them over a chair, moving about the cool cabin in her underwear and tank top. She could practically hear Auggie's mind racing.

"We both need to sleep, well, and I know we will do that better in the same bed. Make yourself comfortable," she instructed.

Annie shimmied into the barely full-sized bed and tucked herself against the wall, leaving Auggie enough room for all his limbs. Finally he removed his clothes and laid them at the end of the bed. He sat, with his back to her and his head bowed, if she didn't know better she would have thought he was praying. Finally, he took a deep breath and turned, pulling his legs up onto the bed and leaning back against the pillows.

He didn't say anything and she was trying to guard her emotions. All she really wanted to do was kiss him, or slap him, she wasn't entirely sure. Probably best to sleep on it. Suddenly she realized the room was bright enough to perform surgery. She could have told him where the light switches were, but instead she said 'excuse me" and leaned over him to the wall beyond his head and turned all the lights off.

She could hear a sharp intake of breath when her body passed in front of his, feel heat where their sides connected in the move. She wobbled slightly, reaching farther than she expected for the last switch and his hands came up expertly to hold her frame.

When the room was as dark for her as it already was for him she slowly moved to return to her spot, but not before bracing her hand on his solid chest. His hand trapped her there, his callused fingers warm against her small hand.

"Auggie," her voice was strained and he hated to hear her say his name with such conflict.

Before she could argue or say anything more to cause him fear he turned them on their sides, towards the wall, her hand still in his as he wrapped an arm over her side and pulled her flush against him. It was a horizontal hug. His nose and lips sifting through her longer hair to find the pulse point on the side of her neck.

"Sleep," he said simply as he tangled their legs together.

She just nodded and released the tension in her body for what felt like the first time in months, letting herself melt back against him, feeling more like Annie Walker than she had in some time. Within minutes they were both sound asleep.

***555***

When Annie woke it was still dark, but she knew that was no indication of the time as the cabin had no windows and all the lights were out. She felt the steady vibration of the plane's movement and the easy breathing of Auggie behind her. She turned carefully in his arms, her hip sore from the position they had fallen asleep in. Auggie shifted to accommodate her change in position but appeared to stay asleep, his face looked softer in rest as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, his eyelashes so soft against his cheeks.

She hated that he did something that caused her to doubt him. She could forgive the act, she was sure of it, but the doubt would linger. Annie knew how conflicted Auggie felt about Helen, even when he appeared angry at the whole thing. He had loved Helen once and Auggie didn't love people halfway. Annie knew that and she knew what going dark would do to him, what she was dredging up and putting him through.

As if her mind's racing were audible Auggie stirred under her.

"You're not sleeping," he slurred.

"You don't have any other presumed dead love interests, do you?" she asked in a whisper.

He froze under her and she was sure he was angry, but then she heard him laugh out one sharp breath.

"No," he pulled her closer to him still, her body draped over his chest now.

She just nodded and closed her eyes again.

***555***

The next time she woke she could feel Auggie's fingers in her hair.

"What time is it?" she asked softly.

"Don't know. I haven't heard Calder moving around though, so hopefully early. What did you do to your hair?"

"Dyed it, and it is a long mess now," she reached up to brush it back, but he stopped her.

"It feels different, but you don't Annie, you feel like Annie Walker," his other hand trailed over her shoulder and down her side skirting her breast and cresting her hip before stopping, palm flat against the back of her thigh, encouraging her fully on top of him.

"I am starting to feel more like her too," she smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"We should talk," he attempted between kisses.

Annie sat up straddling his waist and chuckled.

"That has always been our problem Auggie, from night one. We really should talk, but all we want to do is this," she leaned down, her long hair falling all over his face and neck and kissed him hungrily.

Just as he had the night in Annie's guest house, he smiled into the next kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pinning her body to his. As his hands slid down to tug at the tank top she was wearing, the door flew open and Annie saw Calder silhouetted by the hall light.

"Time to get up," he called, popping the p at the end and turned away.

***555***

Annie and Auggie returned to the main cabin of the plane moments later, fully dressed and alert. Calder had two laptops humming and papers spread on every available surface.

"I hope you two actually slept last night," he said not looking up from the laptop.

"We did," Annie assured him.

"Good, we cannot afford to be off our game anymore. This is it, last ditch effort. If you ever want to come home, hell if any of us want to return to the CIA, we have to nail Wilcox now."

"We know the stakes Calder," Auggie said kindly and Annie was intrigued by these 2 men in front of her, something had shifted between them while she was away.

Calder looked up and actually smiled as Annie placed Auggie's hand on a chair and went to get them coffee from a sidebar.

"What's the plan Calder?" Annie asked as she fixed Auggie's coffee exactly as he liked it.

"Auggie's on the CIA treasury notes, you are on weapons and vehicle procurement and I am trying to find Henry and a safe house we can use," He listed.

"We might know somebody with a safe house," Annie said causally.

Auggie looked up and smiled.

"I can reach out, our protocol is still in place," Auggie found the laptop and opened a browser session.

"Then I guess I am just looking for Henry," Calder laughed.

"That's a pretty big piece of the puzzle," Annie returned to the table with coffee and yogurt for Auggie.

Calder watched as she moved around him, touching him softly to indicate where things were and to situate him in his space. He knew they worked well together, but these small moments were the things that always caught him off guard.

"Well luckily boy wonder over there got Hummingbird off the ground," Calder scanned the 10 different camera feeds he was watching.

"You two are like BFFs now, glad to see my fake death brought you together," Annie retrieved her own breakfast and went to work brainstorming weapons sources.

"Yes, we spent many a night braiding each other's hair while you were away," Calder smirked.

"I just sent the bank note details to the printer, Annie can you cross check that against the details Rossabi gave Joan?"

"On it," she headed towards the hum of the printer.

The team worked for hours, suddenly Auggie was alerted to a hit on his message board post.

"We have shelter and weapons," he reported as he listened to the data reader.

"I don't want to know the source do I?" Calder asked suspiciously.

"It is someone we both trust," Annie assured.

"He's saved Annie on more than one occasion, last time literally," Auggie clarified.

"OK then," Calder agreed.

"Folks, we are about 30 minutes out, just a heads up, it might be a little bumpy on the way down, weather isn't fantastic," the First Officer popped back to report.

"Should've known things were going a little too smoothly," Calder grimaced.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Game Plan Part 3

Note: Pleased by the couple of little clips we have for this week's ep. Auggie sounds more Auggie like. Also, my final decision on the infamous bus scene of 4X13.

There was a car waiting for them, the kind Annie could hot wire and after getting used to driving on the wrong side of the road they were on their way to Eyal's Hong Kong safe house. He had apologized to Auggie that it wasn't in the best shape, but Auggie thanked him profusely for helping them out once again.

"This is going to be tricky for you Auggie," Annie reported when they entered the unfinished apartment.

"I have my cane, I'll be fine," he assured.

"It is pretty rough, lots of wires and such hanging from the ceiling, just be extra careful," she squeezed his hand and left him to explore with his cane as she and Calder did a sweep.

"Seems secure, although there isn't much privacy, so if you two are planning to have make-up sex please give me enough warning so I can hang myself with one of these wires," he snarked.

"We have a mission at hand, there will be plenty of time for the rest of that later," Annie sighed.

"The sex or Calder hanging himself?" Auggie asked with a smile.

"Glad we are all in a better mood," Calder interrupted the teasing.

"Let's get set up," Auggie agreed.

Auggie had Hummingbird up in minutes as Annie moved some things around to make clearer paths for him to the kitchen and the bathroom. She passed by and paused to look over his shoulder.

"Do you know how rich you would be if you had gone into the private sector?" she rested her hands on his shoulders and felt them tense and then relax under her touch.

"But imagine all the fun I would have missed," he said sincerely.

"I know that guy," Annie said suddenly looking at one of the small boxes on Auggie's screen, "he was in Copenhagen."

"So we're in the right place," Calder nodded.

"Let's go," Annie was moving towards the door.

"Stand down Walker," Calder said firmly.

"We've spotted an associate," Annie pointed towards Auggie and the computer.

"But not Henry and we don't know what that associate is doing here. We need to have the upper hand, which means surveillance. That's why we brought Auggie," Calder pointed too.

"And all this time I thought it was for my marksmanship," he snorted and returned to his screen.

Annie stood down, grudgingly and returned to surveillance and sorting their weapons.

By the end of the day they had locations on 3 known associates and a pattern of traffic in a particular part of town, they hadn't seen Henry yet though. Calder went to get some dinner and Auggie finally got up to stretch his legs and explore the apartment.

With the help of his cane he found an unfinished door frame into what felt like an empty room.

"Annie?" he asked when he detected breathing.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"As soon as we are clear to fly through real airports I am buying you a big bottle of Jo Malone Grapefruit at duty-free," he smiled and leaned against the door frame.

She laughed for a breath and then realized something and stood to face him.

"Did you know I was on the bus?" she asked and studied his face.

His forehead crinkled in confusion, "Which bus?"

"The night you went to Helen's."

"No, I thought someone was staring at me, but that happens all the time, why were you on the bus?"

"I was across the street from your place, debating, a lot and I saw you on the move and I just followed you. I sat right near you, our knees practically touched."

"I knew you were in town, but Calder told me you didn't want to see me," he shrugged lamely not believing the words himself now.

"Auggie," she said sharply, "you must know by now I always want to see you."

"That makes 2 of us," he laughed.

"I didn't want to put you in danger. I should have realized how futile that was, because look - here you are right in the middle of danger and life-altering circumstances that even if we survive are bound to change our future."

"I don't care Annie, as long as it is our future that is being changed. Not yours. Ours," he walked towards her cautiously.

Annie met him half way and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You and me against the world?" she said against his chest.

"I thought that was the plan all along, since day 1, it was hard to let you go to Russia alone last year, but it was so much harder this time. I didn't even get to take you to the airport, you just decided."

"The distance was all that kept me from changing my mind Auggie, if I had been home, in your arms like this, I don't think I would have been strong enough to go dark, to walk away."

"No more walking away," he reiterated.

"No more walking away," she confirmed.

He tilted her chin up and leaned down to kiss her. It was a slow sweet kiss that promised so much more than either one could deliver at the moment, with Henry still hanging over their heads, but Annie tried to capture as much energy as she could from it to prepare herself for battle.

"Where are we sleeping tonight?" Auggie finally asked after a series of slow wet kisses had him desiring to lie down.

"I found this little space we're in, it has at least partitioned walls and a little sheet rock. Eyal's accommodations are usually fancier, or at least furnished."

"You've spent a lot of time in Eyal's accommodations have you?" he asked with a wry grin.

"Oh we are not going back to that," she laughed and pushed off his chest.

"It sounds pretty hollow in here, any furniture at all?"

"Nope, but I found some blankets and a pillow, we can make do. Give Calder the couch out there. There is a decent shower," she mentioned.

"I could certainly use a shower," Auggie nodded, "how long do you think we have before Calder is back with dinner?"

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Game Plan Part 4

Note: True confession, this is not how I intended to end this, but I seriously have a hard time keeping these 2 clothed. I rated this thing T, apparently I know myself well enough, so here you go….

"A shower sounds good," Annie agreed quietly, almost shyly.

"It would be polite of us to share a shower so it is free when Calder gets back," Auggie suggested.

"That would be the good roommate move," Annie warmed up to the idea.

"Annie…." the tone of his voice made her heart stop and her pulse race, which seemed impossible if you knew anything about human physiology.

She kissed him then, differently than ever before, with a hunger and a lingering sadness she couldn't seem to quell. Suddenly their clothes were too restrictive and Annie stripped her shirt and bra off in one motion, reaching for Auggie's pants as he found hers.

"Did we talk enough?" he asked sincerely as he slid her jeans over her ass.

"Uh huh," she nodded as she returned her lips to his.

Auggie lifted her then, wrapping her bare legs around his bare torso and pressing her chest against his. He still had his jeans on, Annie getting distracted in the process, but he didn't care, he could lose those in the bathroom.

"Shower?" he managed between kisses.

"Turn around," she instructed and moved to kissing along the strong column of his neck.

"Straight ahead for about 10 paces," she guided him and put her hand out to guide them through the open doorframe.

Auggie walked them right into a support beam, Annie took the brunt of it with her bare back.

"Oooompf," she gasped.

"One of us has to be looking where we are going," Auggie teased and used the support beam to levy some pressure body to body.

"Sorry," she sighed against his ear, but didn't sound particularly sorry.

Annie enjoyed the beam at her back, it gave her purchase to use her hands for something other than hanging on and she moved one of them along Auggie's side to the waistband of his jeans. That was where she froze as the door opened.

"Dinner is…oh man," Calder declared but proceeded into the apartment.

Auggie stood still, wrapping his arms around Annie to shield her body as best he could. Annie tugged on his shoulder to turn them slightly and all Calder could see was Auggie's bare back.

"I am glad you two are getting along, but honest to God, I am going back out to get some booze, which I urgently need now and when I return, please be dressed," he said no more and Auggie heard the door close behind him.

"Oooops," Auggie grinned.

"We did get a little carried away," Annie released her legs from around his waist and slid them to the floor.

"Annie…" he began again as he felt her walls go back up.

"We have a mission and Calder will be right back," she stepped away from him leaving him isolated in the strange room.

"Calder will give us a half hour, trust me he is going to find the furthest liquor store possible," Auggie reached out to her and she took his hand, placed it on her bare arm and led him to the bathroom.

Annie reached over and started the shower, the warm damp air infusing the room quickly. She could feel the humidity on his skin as she ran a hand along his chest, over the healed scar of the bullet he took in Colombia. She kissed him again, she found it impossible not to and finally managed to get his jeans off.

"I want you so bad," his voice was ragged in her ear.

"Auggie?" her voice was so rational and calm it scared him.

"Yes," he said.

"Did you….? I can't believe I am asking you this. With Helen, were you…?" she looked everywhere but at him.

"Yes Annie. What I did with Helen was impulsive, but I wasn't stupid," he clarified.

"OK," she nodded, "OK."

"Just being near you Annie, is more than I hoped for these past few months. We don't need to…." he bit off the end of his thought as she pulled him closer, slid her body against him.

"We don't have much time, I need you Auggie, I need this," she whispered against his ear, her voice coming in pants.

"You keep doing that and we won't need very much time," he grinned and dropped his forehead to her shoulder, pulling her leg up and wrapping it around his hip.

The porcelain of the sink at her back was cool in contrast to the heat of Auggie's body and soon her one leg couldn't hold her anymore, so she maneuvered herself on to the sink for support. Her head tipped back against the mirror and for a fleeting second she wished their positions were reversed so she could take advantage of watching them in the reflection that was wasted on Auggie. The thought was quickly gone when Auggie increased his pace.

Auggie kissed her at all the right moments, they were fairly certain the rest of the building was deserted, but they really didn't want to call attention to themselves if it wasn't. Swallowing their mutual cries left them both a little dizzy and devoid of oxygen, but soon the kisses morphed into soft playful little nips.

"Shower, now," she murmured.

She took his hand, laced their fingers together and encouraged him to the edge of the tub. It was an old claw foot tub, the lip high and she stepped in first, brushing his knee against the lip so he would feel the height.

The water felt so good, hot and strong, beating on her head.

"Mmmmm," she moaned as the days washed off her.

She turned them so he could appreciate the water pressure and reached for the small bottle of shampoo she had put here earlier when she unpacked. Her hair was so long now that washing it was a bit of an ordeal, but it needed to be done desperately.

Once engaged in the act of showering Annie and Auggie were too wrapped up in the process and the desire to be clean. They handed soap and shampoo back and forth, brushing wet skin against wet skin, lingering longer than necessary but never moving beyond a caress.

Finally Annie reached past Auggie and turned off the water. She grabbed a towel and handed it to him before stepping out of the tub and getting her own.

"I'll get us some clothes," she offered after she helped him navigate the tub.

"Annie…." she was mesmerized every time he said her name.

"We should clean this room up and then find some dishes and get the food out, Calder will be back soon," she said and her tone wasn't sad or hurt any more, but calm and definitive.

"OK," he nodded.

She pulled him close enough to kiss, enjoying the feel of his warm soft skin under her fingers. Sliding them up to comb through the wet tangles of his hair.

"We're gonna be fine, right?" she wasn't entirely sure, but she certainly felt better.

"We'll get Henry," he assured her again.

"I meant us," she clarified not wanting him to miss any clues this time around.

"No more walking away," he reiterated.

"Right, but I am going to go get the clothes," she laughed and walked away.

Calder returned as Annie was setting out some mismatched glasses. Auggie had relocated his computer to the counter in the kitchen and he was checking on some things while Annie set the table.

"Anyone need a drink?" Calder asked as he pulled out a large bottle of vodka.

Annie and Auggie both raised their hands.

"You guys good?" he asked cautiously as he poured an inch of the clear liquid for both of them.

"We are, thank you for giving us some space," Annie said genuinely thankful.

"Glad to hear it," Calder said honestly as Auggie joined them and Annie handed him his vodka.

"To finishing this," Calder said and clinked his glass against Auggie's.

The End

Note: Cannot wait for tonight's ep!


End file.
